The Garden of Love Rewritten
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Prince Sesshomaru of the west and a poor girl name Kagome falls in love and it started in a garden. Kagome has a secret she's hiding from all the humans but someone finds out in the secret garden of Prince Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Garden Of Love (Re-Written)

By: Lady Danielle

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. I'm just a writer with bad grammar (cries) and trying to get better.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

**Kagome**

The woman ran through the rain, her little baby in her arms, and tears running down her cheeks. The woman's body was covered in a hooded pink cloak along with her child. She wasn't from this part of time but a different world where everything was at peace. Now, she has been found out and the power she was holding, the power of the Shikon Jewel. Running in the rain, a thunderstorm no less, mud against the back of her cloak and the drops of rain against her face. She was being chased by hundreds of demon being controlled by one main demon. She won't let the demon get a hold of the Shikon Jewel. If it did then the world she lives with be destroyed. She must not let it happen.

She rain into a human village and paused for a moment to look at a decent house to place her child. She couldn't and won't allow her child to be hurt by such demons if she would be caught.

_A temple!_ She ran to the temple, looks for a window, and jumps high to stand to get a grip. It's dark inside but she can smell a human. She looks around and notice a large basket and she place her child inside. The child wakes up and smiles at her.

"My darling, Kagome. Remember me in your dreams. I hope we meet again." Beautiful pink marks glow on the woman's face and on her child. "I shall shield you from all evil spirits, demons, and humans alike." she places a kiss on her forest let the marks of her child disappear. "My love–

A demon jumps through the window and the woman takes out her sword and prepares to kill it. She looks at the demon for a while and notice it's her mate.

"I followed your scent here." the male says then looks at his wife then child. "Your going to do it, aren't you?"

"Dada!" the girl smiles and giggles kicking her feet and holding out her arms.

"Yes, she needs to be safe if we don't make it to the portal in time." the mother looks at the demon in blue clock with purple marks on his face.

The demon growls and reaches for Kagome. "My little girl. Daddy loves you."

The baby press her hands against her father's face and giggles.

A light in the room appears and a young woman with a bow an arrow. She was aiming the arrow at them as the father gives his child to his mother, and block them.

"Please we bring no harm but we ask for protection." he takes off his hood and reveal his face to the woman. Then he lowers himself to his knees with his head down. "Priestess, please look after our daughter."

"The mother joins him on the floor with Kagome above her head. "We beg of you."

The Priestess lowers her arrow as she looks at the marks on there foreheads. "You're the–

"Yes, Priestess, and we wish to give our child to you. She needs protection and guidance. Your spirit is pure so we will offer her to you. You do not have to take this task. But we beg of you."

"Please, Priestess." the woman holds her head and looks at the woman in the eyes.

The woman walks over to the demon and takes the child. "I am Priestess Keada and I accept this task."

"Thank you, Priestess." they bow and left without looking behind.

Both hold hands and ran as the demons roar out of the woods and after them. The leader, was a male, with his glowing demoness eyes, smile and follow. They are chased all the way to a well were a portal beneath is open too. The well shines of the Shikon Jewel as they approach.

"My love." the male demon grabs his mate hand and toss her in the air and she went down into the portal. A demon snuck up behind him and he revealed his sword to slay it. "I rather me then you, my love." he runs to the portal then stops when demons surround him and the demon with the demoness red eyes stand near the portal with a smirk on his face.

"Killing me will solve nothing." the male says with the sword in front of him, preparing to attack at any moment.

"I know. But your blood can call the Jewel. I've seen it done."

"That is," he holds his sword in the air and smiles. "If you can suck the liquid out of the ashes." the lightening stick him and his body turn into fire then ash. But, the fire continued on and went into the portal and close.

"Damn it!" the demon with red eyes yell through the night and watch the glow of the portal disappear as he jumps down into the well to only hit a hard ground."Noooo!!"

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Two inu-demons, one a female adult and one is a pup male. Both are royalty in the western lands, the Queen and the Prince Sesshomaru. The child is one two years old and the other is far older. In dog years Prince Sesshomaru is fourteen (times the number by seven). After a long run through the western sky's, both pup and mother landed in there secret garden which is secretly located in the western lands. And after a long run Sesshomaru drinks from his mother, still in his true form, as his mother lays down and relax.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru pulls away from him mother, and walks to her face and licks it. He wants to play.

"Sesshomaru, settle down, I have something important to tell you." she leans up and holds him between her paws while looking down at him.

"Yes, mommy?" he sits and looks up at her.

"I'm going to leave the castle and go back to my land into the far west."

Sesshomaru's exciting drops quickly and his expression drops. "Why, mother?"

"Your father has found another."

"You mean that ugly human woman he's been watching lately?" he growls.

"Yes."

"She would be giving birth to a pup soon and I rather not be around for it."

"Your going to take me with you, right?"

"No, you must stay here to become king."

"But," he steps forward and starts licking under her chin. "That means my half brother would be a ugly half-breed. And living under a roof with a half-demon and a human step-mother. I can kill them both."

"No, listen to your father and be a good boy." she grabs him with her long jaw and heads under a tree before a cloud of demons come over head.

"Mother, something doesn't smell right."

"It's Lord Naraku and his demons. They must be chasing something for them to be so many. Also, it's about to rain so we must be on our way back to the castle." she jumps into the clouds of demon, killing all in her bath, and enters into the clouds above. "Sesshomaru, never let anyone know about our garden, understand?"

"Hai, mother."

"Only to the one you love and feel you can trust. No other."

"I understand mother."

* * *

**Lady danielle: I want to start this as children then make there way to adults. **


	2. Pups

Garden of Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Pups**

* * *

Blood...no eyes...a demon...a evil demon with many hands trying to get her. She runs through a thunderstorm with a master demon and many demons following her. She's scared, just a pup, and heading towards a pink light that is in shape of two people, two dog demons like her, and there she can be safe.

"Sacred Jewel!" the demon roar as she trips in the mud.

"NO!" young Kagome sits up from her dream, finds herself safe in her room, and looks out the window for comfort. The joy of the sun shining on her lap gave her grief. "Oh, it's finally morning!" She jumps out of her futon, springs down the hallway with her small, fluffy black tail trailing behind her, and a smile running across her face. "Mother, wake up! Wake up!" She runs into her adoptive mother's room, Priestess Keada.

"You up, Kagome, good." Keada smiles while fixing her white top.

Kagome looks at her mother with a smile then runs down the hall to bump into her teenage sister, Kikyo.

"Morning, big sister!" she pounce on Kikyo, wagging her tail uncontrollably.

"I heard you scream out of your sleep this morning, bad nightmare's again?" Kikyo smiles. "You didn't run to mother today."

Kagome jumps off of her, ignore her usual comments, and goes to bathe.

Kagome is a little girl to the human eyes, but she's two years old in human years while fourteen years old in dog demon years. She's lives with her mother Priestess Keada and older human sister Kikyo. Her sister Kikyo and her mother Keada are head priestesses in the Western Lands. Kikyo and Kagome are shrine maidens while their mother is head Priestess. Kagome has been having these dreams since she was small, and she always run to her mother about it.

Why is Kagome, a full demon, so excited? Because for the first time, she's going to see demons like herself. Demons in human looking flesh while wild on the inside. She's only seen bug looking demons, none like her,

The Western lands is a sick and starving land with a half demon, human, and demon villagers that are suffering, well, besides the demons. The King is Inu no Tashiou with a half demon prince name Inuyasha. From rich to dead broke poor & careless class is Demon, half-demon, to human. The Demon village is full of nobles and rich demons with roads perfectly flat and safe to walk on, the half-demon has many foods and marketplaces, while the humans are surviving without merchant and trade. When it comes to parties at the castle, the King takes the money out of the human class and gives less in return.

Even though the country is poor, Kagome tries to look pass the sadness and looks at what joy life can give her. But, with the right manners, and appearances today, maybe she can talk to the King.

Today is not only going to see demons like her, she's going to help her mother and sister bless the new prince, Prince Inuyasha who is a half-demon.

Kagome gets dress in her usual uniform, red pants and a white top. She puts her hair in a high pony tail and prepares the wagon.

"I'm ready." she waits at the door of the Shine.

"Kagome, your ears are still pointy." Kikyo walks pass Kagome. "Cover up, you want to look human around here. We don't need confusion."

That's true, walking around with Kagome's pointy ears, fluffy, small tail, claws, and fangs isn't a good idea. The western land human's hate demons with a passion, and if they find out what Kagome truly is... she's not sure if it's a tragic or wonderful moment.

"**Prince Sesshomaru, wake up." **A young monk opens the large double doors which leads to Prince Sesshomaru of the Western lands quarters. "Today is Prince Inuyasha, your younger brother, blessing ceremony. You must wake up to attend."

Inside Prince Sesshomaru's room is anything a young pup can have, a large bed with plenty of blankets, fur carpet, family photos, a large closet in the next room, and his own natural hot spring in the next room. As Miroku expects to look for the Prince in his bed, he's not there.

"Not again!" Miroku runs in each room looking for the young prince and can't find him. "This is the 54th time this week!" he runs in the hallway, closes his eyes, and focuses on Sesshomaru's aura. "Nothing!" He starts running down the hallway, to the main hall, where Inu no Tashiou sits on his thrown with his youngest son on his lap.

"Your...Majesty, Prince...." Miroku says out of breath.

"I know Miroku, he's gone missing from the castle this time. I knew he will run away sooner or later."

"Please forgive me your highness, I was suppose to keep an eye on him." he gets down on one knee, placing a staff behind him. "But don't worry. Since I've been working with Sesshomaru for some time now, I was prepare for this out burst. I have the guards looking for him now around the city."

"Thank you, Miroku."

"Your welcome, your highness." He starts to get up with one head bow down. "Shall I take my leave?"

"Go."

"Why does Sesshomaru have to be their anyways, father?" Prince Inuyasha ask with an attitude.

"It's polite to have sibling around when your being blessed, Inuyasha."

"I don't like Sesshomaru."

Inu no Tashiou laughs.

**Prince Sesshomaru isn't much of a coward to run away from a problem. **But his father said never to harm Inuyasha so he stays away from the problem. If it's up to him, if he was around when Inuyasha was born he would had killed the pup on the spot. As Sesshomaru looks around in the market place, walking with his white kimono, with no shame on missing his step brother's wedding. Ever since Inuyasha came to the picture, everything has gone wrong, the Western lands used to be a beautiful place, now...it's nothing but dirt. Well, not in the demon part of the land, because Sesshomaru takes care of them well while he hates the demons and half-demons.

"My Prince Sesshomaru," two lizard demon guards bow before him. "You are needed at the Shrine, right away."

"I will not explain myself again, the half demon is no brother of mine." he walks pass them.

"B-But, my Prince."

"I will not repeat myself." his amber eyes start to turn red.

"Y-Yes, my Prince."

Sesshomaru had to do that for the fifth time, walking out of the castle. Miroku had good intension, but not good guards to have the courage to talk to him or who would dare touch him.

"Ridiculous ." he starts to leap into the air to fly.

**Looking at the demons through the carriage was fun, but being slammed in the face be door to meet the King and Prince was not what Kagome had in mind. **Kikyo kicked her out of the Shrine and left her to sit on the stairs of the main Shrine in the Western lands.

"This is not fair!" Kagome growls, getting up, and starts walking down the stairs. "Why can't I meet the king?" she pouts.

Kikyo said she's not well mannered to meet the King, and to be in the ceremony.

"Fine, be that way!" she starts leaping from the stairs to the Shrine gate. Normally she's not suppose to do that, but being in a demon world right now, its normal. Well she thinks so. "Maybe it will make sense in my normal form." she smiles and takes off her camouflage


End file.
